


Home

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc comes home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written to and inspired by Switchfoot's song 'This is Home'

It takes two months for Chuck to be discharged from medical with a clean bill of health. Three months for Herc to get the Shatterdome sorted out and another for them to find a place through a private company that buys and sells for those wanting to remain anonymous.

Chuck gets there two days before Herc can. Dad has a last minute meeting with some of their superiors. They’re not so happy with the two Hansens leaving but with no PPDC anymore there’s no point in sticking around.

Unpacking their gear takes longer than expected. It’s not that they have much but his leg aches after a while and it sucks. Three operations later and he’s still weak.

He supposed he could start breakfast but the couch looks comfortable. So, he collapses onto it. When Max grumbles and whines at him he picks the bulldog up and lets him curl up under his legs.

It’s late morning when Herc arrives. He’d caught a redeye flight and managed a short nap on the way over. He’s quiet letting himself in, dropping his duffel and kicking off his shoes. He’s surprised to find Chuck fast asleep on the couch. Seeing his boy relaxed, asleep… alive still makes his breath catch and he can’t stop smiling.

Max’s ears prick up and he gives the dog a kiss on the head, carefully picking him up and letting him out.

It’s so quiet and all Herc wants to do is curl up with Chuck somewhere. Instead he decides to start breakfast. Chuck managed to get in some eggs and vege, so omelettes sound good.

Amongst the boxes in the kitchen there’s a small radio and it takes only a moment to plug it in. the soft sound of some music station fills the kitchen and he sets to work.

Herc has just finished plating their breakfast when Chuck stumbles sleepily into the kitchen. A tired and sleepy Chuck is a cuddly Chuck. He wraps his arms around his dad’s waist, mumbling a soft greeting. Herc turns in his arms and kisses his forehead then his lips with a gentle “Hey.”

They stand there for a moment, feeling content and relaxed when Herc hears the music change to a gentle beat. With a mischievous smile he takes one of his boy’s hands in his and places the other around his middle and starts a slow dance.

Chuck lets out a soft chuff but this is so familiar, they are so familiar it’s easy to fall into the rhythm of each other’s bodies. He lets himself press closer until he’s resting against Herc’s chest, just soaking in his presence and their surroundings.

They’d fought an impossible enemy and won. The memories will always be there but they won’t go back, the wars’s over for them and now they can, finally, look towards the future. They’re safe and together and they have a new beginning.

“Welcome home, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
